Your Fault
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: Nobody wants you, nobody cares about you, and the world would be better off if you weren't such a burden! So why don't you do the world a favor and just die?"


All characters © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Akuma: Akuma here! I am an OC and yes, I wrote most of this story. Be grateful that I'm forced to be nice to you. My creator wrote the ending and...who cares. Read and I hope you like it.

-:-:-:-

_(That red-haired loser's POV)_

It's all my fault.

She got hurt because of me. She got hurt because I couldn't protect her. I can still remember how it all happened too.

-:-:-:-

Flashback 2 hours ago in the morning

-:-:-:-

"Hey, Roy! Aren't you going to join us for a walk?" I looked up to see Sheik smiling behind her mask. Marth was with her too and I could tell by his glare that he didn't want me to come along.

We both liked her more than friends, but just because he thinks he's better than me it doesn't mean he'll win her over! So, I smirked a little mischievously and answered, "Sure."

"That's great! Aren't you glad too, Marth?" his glare disappeared as quickly as it had come. She was just naturally charismatic, I guess.

"Yeah…it's just…great." He sucks at hiding sarcasm.

"So, where are we going?" I asked her. Once she had turned around, his look of ire returned and it was directed at me as usual.

"We're just going to fountain we always hang out at." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me up off the bench I was sitting on. "Come on!" I was pulled along by my crush and followed by my rival. She was holding my hand and Marth was getting jealous.

Could it get any better? No, but it could get worse.

We spotted a girl who had to be no more than sixteen near the fountain. She had ridiculously long black hair and she was wearing a purple and black suit that looked like it belonged in a matching set with Samus's zero suit. She also had these claws that were probably two feet or so long. She turned around revealing that she had a pale narrow face and pale grey eyes.

She pushed a stray lock out of her eyes with one of her freakishly long claws and smirked. In just that moment, she had disappeared before reappearing in mid-air to kick Sheik in the stomach. She let go of my hand and was knocked back by the blow a few feet away.

Marth and I unsheathed our swords and tried striking her, but she disappeared again. She reappeared and drop-kicked Marth from behind; succeeding in getting Falchion away from him and knocked the Sword of Seals out of my hands with one of her claws. Damn, it hurt too!

Then, this living pile of chains came and tied up Marth, so that he couldn't get to his sword. She said it was a chainbeast. It had a small ball of red chains and from there, grey chains were attached. It was like an octopus with grey tentacles.

Sheik had recovered slightly and whipped out her chain. It hit that girl right on target! But the girl didn't even flinch. She grabbed the chain and yanked Sheik towards her. She held her up in mid-air by her throat with her claws.

I picked up my sword and was about to run towards her when…I don't know. She glared into my eyes and I froze. I just froze there like an freaking idiot. My stupid body just wouldn't move when it had to! I had to save her!

The girl turned away from me and whispered some strange words. A mini-tornado thing appeared and she tossed Sheik in. It was a tornado of wind-scythes and they were tearing into Sheik. When I heard her pained cries erupting, it felt like the spell or whatever that girl put on me had dissolved.

"Sheik!" I yelled out. I didn't even take 5 steps when the girl had ripped off one of her claws and threw it into my neck. The mini-tornado disappeared and I had collapsed onto my knees. It burned so badly in my throat! I ripped it out before I clutched my aching head and collapsed the rest of the way. "Shei…k." I tried whispering out.

The girl picked her up and slashed into her with one of her claws. Then…she didn't move. Marth was horrified and I was crying. At a time like this and I had to cry?! I hate myself. Just then, a yellow streak had pierced its way into that girl's shoulder.

It was a sword.

I looked at where it had been thrown and there was Ike. He had some cuts and he was breathing heavily. Was he tracking her down? I looked at where the girl landed. A few feet away from Sheik. Ragnell had actually gone through her and her heart. She lied there in a pool of her own blood. She was dead.

Ike made his way over to Sheik and made her drink this potion thing and cleaned the claw wound with a different liquid. After a moment, he walked over to me and did the same thing without saying a word. I felt so much better after that! I got the hell off of the ground, stabbed the red ball on the chainbeast with the Sword of Seals and it died instantly.

"Roy, what the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded as the chains slid off of him. Ow. Did he just slap me? What was that for? "This is all your fault! Sheik's hurt because you don't have the strength to protect her! Why are you so weak?" What the hell?

"Oh and you were any help Mr. got-tied-up-by-an-octopus thing?"

"If we had switched positions, you know that I'd have kept her safe." Okay, he…had a point there. "She got hurt and it's all your fault. You're so damn useless! Even to someone you 'love'."

…

Ike looked really pissed at us.

"Would you two stop your pointless fighting and help Sheik get to Dr. Mario, already? She's scratched up pretty badly if you remember." He sheathed Ragnell and picked her up bridal style. Weird. Marth just glowered at me. I didn't have the nerve to show my face to Sheik and follow.

-:-:-:-

End Flashback

-:-:-:-

Here I am staring at these four walls in my room. I wanted to see how she was doing, but Marth would be there and I know he'd remind me of what I wanted so badly to forget. Then, Ike came in. Does he want to blame me too? He sat down next to me and also stared at my bedroom walls.

I can't take the silence!

"What do you want?" I asked. His eyes made their way over to me.

"If I recall correctly, you were pretty wounded too."

"And? I'm just fine."

"You say that, but your eyes are telling me something else. Don't you want to see Sheik? I thought you liked her."

"No. I'm saying the truth and if Sheik was away from me she'd be safer. I'm sure she's much happier being with…Marth."

"That guy's perverted." I nearly fell over. Where did that come from? It's true though, but unexpected. "Knew I'd get you to loosen up with that."

"Ike, you are _really_ weird. I hope you know that."

"Your point? Are you going to come with me to see how Sheik's doing or what?" Ike got up and walked to my door. When he realized I wasn't going to follow him, he decided to blackmail me. "You know, I can always tell her about your little teddy bear boxers."

"Y-you wouldn't!" He only answered with a devious smirk before walking out. "Hey! Wait just one darn second there. You jerk!" I ran out after him. I just know my face is reddening a lot right now.

"You aren't really going to tell her about them, are you?" We were in the halls, right now.

"Maybe…and maybe not."

"Just say no." I pleaded.

"Not no, 'maybe'. Got it memorized?" we were nearing the infirmary where Sheik and Dr. Mario were.

"You…" he stopped and when I looked in front of me, I saw the reason why.

Marth.

"You dare to show your face here, Roy?" Ike was about to say something when a sharp scream pierced the air.

Sheik.

Ike ran right into the room and I wanted to follow him, but Marth pinned me up against a wall once Ike was gone.

"She's still suffering in that hospital bed and it's all your fault!"

"I know already! I…tried my best--!" he pulled me away and slammed me back into the wall.

"Did you ever think that maybe your 'best' just wasn't good enough? Why do you have to be so weak?!" he pulled me away and slammed me back into the wall…again. "You're just so damn useless!"

"Marth, stop it! That hurts!"

"Good." I don't like that tone in his voice at all. "You deserve this, do you know why?" he glowered at me before wrapping his hands around my throat.

"Marth…you're…scaring me, stop it!" he started squeezing.

"Nobody wants you, nobody cares about you, and everyone would be better off if you weren't such a burden! So why don't you do the world a favor and just die?!" I started crying again. Because of the pain and because he was right. "Or better yet, why don't I spare you the trouble and kill you myself?" he let go of my throat, unsheathed Falchion and aimed the blade at my heart.

"Marth!" Ike came out of the room. He looked really pissed off. The tip of his sword was just inches away from my chest. So close…. Ike marched over slowly trying to suppress his anger and I had grabbed the blade, pulled it closer quickly, and stabbed myself.

-:-:-:-

Blackout

-:-:-:-

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the hospital room.

I'm not dead.

Ow. Who's sleeping on my chest? I tried to focus my eyes on the lump of grey.

Grey.

Sheik!

I think I woke her up.

"Roy?" she asked wearily. How long was I out? I looked out the window. The sky was pitch-black and a few stars appeared. Evening already? "Roy, are you okay?"

"Sheik…how come I'm not dead?"

"The blade missed your lungs and your heart. Dr. Mario said you were lucky."

"I hate my luck."

"Wait, you didn't _want_ to be dead, did you?"

"Marth said I was a burden, so what's the point of living and weighing you down?" she turned away annoyed.

"Are you stupid? Marth doesn't know anything! And…if you were gone…I'd be very…" I think she's blushing. I wonder why. Wait, where is Marth? I think she read my mind because she said, "Marth's gagged and put in a straitjacket so he wouldn't escape from Dr. Mario's lecture and psychotherapy treatment."

…okay…

Ike walked in and then he walked right back out. He is really weird.

"Roy, I wanted to say that I…lo…" why is she stuttering? She doesn't stutter or stammer! And her face has never been that red. "I…lo". What was that supposed to mean?

"She loves you!" Ike shouted from outside the door. I take my observation back. I have never seen her face be _that_ red.

"Ike, what the hell?!" she yelled at him. I bet he's wearing that devious grin on his face right now.

Wait…did he say she…loves…me?!

Me?!

She loves me? When? Why? I bet my face is reddening too, but I don't care! She loves me too! She loves me! And I am just SO happy!

"So yeah…now you know thanks to Ike!" she put emphasis on his name.

"I regret nothing!" he answered still outside the door.

"Sheik…I like you a lot too!" she pulled my face closer to hers before pulling her mask off with her other hand.

"Yeah, I know." She…she's kissing me. My first kiss! I sound like a girl, but who cares!? My first freaking kiss! Nothing else in the world matters now.

_(Normal POV)_

Dr. Mario walked in and noticed the couple were locked in a passionate embrace. He came in at the WRONG time.

"WHOA-A! A-am I-a interrupting something? Why-a yes, I am. Sorry!" he hurried out and shut the door behind him.

"Told you they were busy." Ike smiled in triumph. Then, they heard Sheik ask Roy a question.

"So, when were you going to tell me about your teddy bear boxers?"

"You told her, Ike?!" Roy's distressed voice reached them.

"You're-a evil, Ike." Dr. Mario commented.

"Yes, and your point is?" he looked over at Marth who was still fuming about having "his girl" taken from him by his red-haired rival. Ike walked over to his fellow bluenette swordsman. "Hey."

"What do you want?!" Marth snapped.

"You're a liar!" Ike pointed at him. Marth stared at Ike as though he had just caught a stupidity virus. "You don't love Sheik, do you?" Marth then realized Ike did not catch a stupidity virus; he was still as observant as ever. "You just wanted to prove you were better than Roy, right? You're already faster and stronger, but boy are you _stupid_."

Marth gave him a look that said, "Get to the point already!"

"I think you should go for it with Zelda."

"But Link…"

"Link's with Midna, stupid."

"…I really _am_ stupid!" Marth scampered off to ask Zelda out. Ike was wearing a satisfied smile that disappeared when Roy punched him.

"That's for telling Sheik about them!"

"I think they're cute, Roy!"

"You both need to-a rest! Crazy teens-a!"

-:-:-:-

Akuma: Okay, my creator finished the story at "blackout". Or when the story starts to suck horribly.

Hey!

Akuma: Well it's true. You turned my story into...HUMOR and horrible dry humor at that.

You would've wrote a character death and nobody likes those.

Akuma: ...Well it was my story...

Why did you make Marth evil anyway?

Akuma: Because I don't like him either and Ike's more fit to kill my OC.


End file.
